


Te tomas mi control

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Enemies, F/M, Flirting, Hate Sex, Negotiations, Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Lincoln Burrows habría sido empleado mejor con el cuerpo que con el trabajo inteligente.Se habían encontrado unas veces, y cada una de esas ella había esperado de poderse llevar a casa al menos un hueso, algo que de verdad la compensara por el tiempo pasado hablando con él.Tratar de razonar con ese hombre estaba imposible.
Relationships: Lincoln Burrows/Gretchen Morgan





	Te tomas mi control

**Te tomas mi control**

Gretchen lo estaba esperando desde un poco de tiempo ya.

Lincoln Burrows habría sido empleado mejor con el cuerpo que con el trabajo inteligente.

Se habían encontrado unas veces, y cada una de esas ella había esperado de poderse llevar a casa al menos un hueso, algo que de verdad la compensara por el tiempo pasado hablando con él.

Tratar de razonar con ese hombre estaba imposible.

Todo lo que pedía ella era de ver hecho un cierto trabajo, y todo lo que sabía contestar él eran amenazas vacías, peticiones sobre la salud de su hijo y de la chica de su hermano.

Estaba malditamente harta con ese circo, y no podía esperar que terminaran los juegos, de manera de tener lo que había pedido sin estar obligada a utilizar como enlace ese individuo cuyo nivel intelectivo estaba en algún lugar entre el simio y el homo habilis.

Lo miraba sin interés explicarle unas brechas en el plan di Michael, como si de verdad fuera de su competencia sino que sólo su problema.

Si hubiera querido hacer evadir a James Whistler de la prisión a solas, si hubiera tenido todas las soluciones a todos los problemas que se podían encontrar dentro de Sona, pues no se habría acudido a los dos de ellos, pero Burrows parecía incapaz de entenderlo.

“Nos es asunto mío, Lincoln, ¿no? Yo sólo me encargo de manteneros concentrados en el objetivo. No me interesa de cómo Michael va a sacar a Whistler de allí, no me interesa lo que le sirve. Os di un plazo y os di una buena razón para hacer lo que os pido. Todo el resto depende de vosotros.” contestó, sin mucho interés en la discusión, con las mismas frases que eran un estándar entre de ellos.

Bufó, abandonándole contra el respaldo de la silla, mientras el hombre se pasaba la lengua en el labio inferior, frustrado.

“¿Cómo está LJ?” preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio, el tono débil, como si le diera dolor pronunciar el nombre del hijo.

Si Gretchen no hubiera debido tener profesionalidad, probablemente habría reído de él.

“Tu hijo está bien. Y va a estar aún mejor cuando su querido tío va a llevar a cabo el trabajo para que fue contratado.” le dijo, luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. “De verdad, Lincoln, ¿no crees qué estás desperdiciando tiempo haciéndome siempre las mismas preguntas y aburriéndome con los mismos problemas? ¿No tenemos una manera mejor de pasar estos encuentros?” preguntó, sólo un poco alusiva.

“Siempre las mismas...” repitió el hombre, mordiéndose un labio como para mantenerse calmo. “Te hago siempre las mismas preguntas porque me importa de mi hijo y de Sara, eso es todo. Me importa que estén bien y que respetes tu parte del acuerdo. Honestamente, me da igual el hecho que te aburras.” contestó, y ella se concedió una sonrisa.

“Te dije y repetí ya que nadie va a tocarle un pelo ni a LJ ni a Blanca Nieves, con la condición de que hagáis vuestra parte. Y no tengo intención de volver a repetirlo, me cansé de hacer siempre el mismo discurso aprendido de memoria.” sacudió la cabeza, irritada. “Claro, había oído que Michael es el más inteligente, pero no había realizado cuanto tonto eres tú.” comentó, levantando una ceja. “Y pensar que había creído que a pesar de los desacuerdos iniciales tú y yo podríamos llevarnos bien. Tienes que tratar de desprenderte de la idea que yo sea la bruja malvada. Sabes, empezar a verla sólo como una negociación.” añadió, sonriéndole, mientras se asomaba hacia de él y le apoyaba casi distraídamente una mano en la rodilla, subiendo despacio a lo largo de su pierna.

Lincoln se tendió, mirándose alrededor como para evaluar si alguien los estuviera mirando, si fuera apropiado reaccionar de manera brusca a ese contacto inesperado.

Pero Gretchen no era tonta; siempre se había preocupado que sus encuentros fueran en lugares abarrotados, y por eso ahora Lincoln sólo podía quedarse quieto bajo su toque, mirándola furiosamente.

Estaba entretenida, y mucho, por el desprecio en la cara del hombre.

“¿A qué juegas, Susan?” siseó rechinando los dientes, tratando de mover la pierna en el escaso espacio bajo la mesa.

Gretchen sonrió más, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No estoy jugando. Como te dije, sólo creo que dado que estamos obligados a encontrarnos, podemos hacer algo más interesante. No está necesario pasar todo el tiempo entre ti que me amenazas y yo que te dijo de dejarlo porque es inútil.” suspiró otra vez, dejando que la mano subiera más. “Ambos estamos obligados a estar aquí, Lincoln. ¿Pues por qué no tratar de colaborar y ganar algo de esto? No me parece que tenemos algo mejor que hacer mientras esperamos que tu hermano haga evadir a Whistler, ¿no?” pregunto, tratando de sonar convencedora.

Lo veía en la cara de Lincoln lo que estaba pensando.

Lo veía echarle unas miradas discretas de vez en cuando, como si no quisiera que ella se diera cuenta.

Sabía lo que pensaba de ella, sabía cuánto la odiara y cuanto, a pesar de todo, el hombre que se había quedado tres años en Fox River no pudiera evitar de desearla.

Veía la guerra dentro de él para decidir si fuera algo equivocado o no.

Siguió sonriendo, confiada, mientras los dedos se movían hacia el ingle, rozándolo despacio, y acercó la silla para evitar miradas indiscretas.

“¿Pues, Linc?” murmuró, suave. “¿Qué piensas?”

El hombre se agitó en la silla, tratando de guardar el aliento regular.

Frunció el entrecejo, y firme le desplazó la mano, así de poderse mover.

“Digo que eres una puta psicótica, Susan B. Anthony.”

~

Gretchen no soportaba los hombres.

No soportaba de trabajar con ellos por la facilidad como se rendían, después de haberse preocupado tanto de mostrar una fuerza de voluntad que ninguno de ellos poseía.

Cuando lidiaba con alguien de quien le importaba tan poco, como a Lincoln Burrows por ejemplo, esta debilidad la gratificaba.

Había intentado, claro.

Sin embargo, no había entendido que ella de verdad había visto la guerra, y que su inútil represalia no iba a llevarlo a ningún lado cuando el enemigo estaba listo a machacarlo con un simple gesto de la mano.

Se había rendido, Lincoln, y ella ahora estaba satisfecha.

No era tan mal, al final.

Le gustaba sentirlo encima a sí mientras la tenía contra una pared de la habitación del hotel, le gustaba sentirlo quitarle la ropa con actitud casi animal, buscando su piel con la boca, tratando de sacarle una reacción que ella todavía no estaba dispuesta a conceder.

Empujó contra sus brazos, alejándolo y dirigiéndose hacia la cama, dejándose recaer en el colchón y apoyándose en los codos. Le echó una mirada alusiva, abriendo un poco las piernas en una invitación que el hombre, perdidas todas inhibiciones, no podía ignorar.

Burrows no perdió tiempo con preliminares, y esto también le gustó. No tenía gana de juguetes, sólo de ir al grano, de darse una razón por esa tortura que era quedarse en una silla contestando a preguntas sobre el chico y la doctora.

Estaba tomando su compensación, y no podía que ser aliviada.

Cuando lo sintió empujarse dentro de ella con un movimiento seco, Lincoln finalmente obtuvo esa reacción que buscaba. Arqueó la espalda hacia Gretchen, dejándose ir a un gemido sofocado, aferrándose a las sábanas bajo de ellas, tratando de mantener la concentración.

Tenía razón sobre de él, de hecho.

El sexo parecía sentarle mucho más que el trabajo conceptual, y estaba feliz de haber encontrado algo para que estaba útil.

Se dejó llevar como podía, quedándose todavía vigilante como le había enseñado su trabajo, y se aferró a los hombros de Lincoln, arañándolo y bajando las uñas en su espalda, segura de dejar marcas, teniendo los ojos abiertos y fijándolos en los suyos, mientras en su cara leía claramente cómo, en cuanto terminado, iba a sentir asco por sí mismo para lo que estaba haciendo.

Le sonrió maliciosamente, antes de empujarle el pecho de manera de invertir las posiciones.

Le montó encima y marcó el ritmo, yendo más despacio, mostrándole de no estar lidiando con alguien que cediera tan fácilmente el control.

Sintió otra vez sus manos encima, pues cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza atrás y apoyándole las manos en las rodillas, dejando que fuera él a moverse dentro de ella.

Cuando alcanzó al orgasmo se asomó adelante, enojada por esos segundos que le tomaron a Lincoln para correrse a su vez.

No se dio tiempo de detenerse y se puso pronto en pie, sintiendo el hombre gemir bajo por la improvisa falta de contacto.

Cogió la sábana y se envolvió en esa, echando una mirada entretenida a Burrows, que se quedaba tumbado en la cama, como si no tuviera fuerza de moverse.

“¿Qué? ¿No puedes seguir mi ritmo? ¿O tal vez perdiste el costumbre mientras disfrutaba tu periodo de castidad forzada en Fox River?”

Lincoln hizo una mueca y se sentó, recogiendo su ropa del suelo y empezando a vestirse.

“No te halagues tanto. No eres nada especial, sabes?”

Gretchen se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza y acercándose, arrodillándose en el colchón.

“No te preocupes. No hace falta menospreciarme sólo porque cediste sin pestañear. Será nuestro secreto, no hay nada de qué preocuparte.”

Acabado de vestirse, Lincoln se puso en pie, una expresión seria en la cara.

“No pienses en mis preocupaciones, piensa en las tuyas. Y en mantener tu parte del acuerdo.” remarcó, mientras la mujer cerraba brevemente los ojos.

Apeoraba por momentos, pensó, frustrada.

“Anda ya. Estuvimos tan bien juntos, ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo hablando de acuerdos y planes?” suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Es una guerra que no puedes ganar, Lincoln, especialmente si sigues mostrándome todo tu involucramiento. Tómalo como un consejo gratuito, trata de mostrarte un poco más profesional.” dijo, sonriéndole casi con satisfacción.

“¿Más profesional que así?” preguntó, sarcástico, indicándola con la cabeza.

“Esto es afuera del tiempo de trabajo.” comentó ella, antes de volver seria. “Ahora vuelve a hacer tu parte, Lincoln. Creo que no me haga falta recordarte que es fundamental que esté hecha bien.”

Se puso en pie, yendo a sentarse en un sillón y observando al hombre mientras dejaba la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Estaba bastante satisfecha, no podía negarlo.

No que le gustara Lincoln, todo lo contrario.

Normalmente no le gustaba nadie, pero encontraba que haberse acostado con él hubiera sido una diversión agradable por el aburrimiento de tener que cuidarse de los hermanos como si fuera su cuidadora, y no alguien que tenía un trabajo de llevar a cabo.

Burrows había hecho su parte, y estaba feliz de la manera como había cedido. No habría sufrido chocar otra vez contra la pared de la terquedad del hombre, o estaba seguro que iba a explosionar.

Había ganado su batalla, por el momento.

E iba a ganar la guerra también, porque a diferencia de Michael y Lincoln, ella no tenía nada de personal en esa misión.

Sólo era trabajo.

Si hubiera tenido que matar a LJ y a Sara iba a hacerlo, pero lo que no entendían era que no le habría gustado, porque habría significado que algo había salido mal, y Gretchen odiaba cuando algo salía mal.

Suspiró, yendo en busca de su ropa esparcida en el suelo y empezando a ponérsela, a regañadientes.

El día siguiente iba a ver a Lincoln otra vez, y dejarle tanto tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado no iba a llevar nada bueno.

Pero, al final, no importaba.

Por ese día había tenido su parte y ganado su batalla.

Podía soportarlo un poco de tiempo más.


End file.
